1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-band antenna, and more particularly, to a dual-band antenna capable of achieving dual-band operation and reducing occupied area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic product with wireless communication function, such as a notebook, tablet computer, personal digital assistant and any other portable electronic device, receives or emits radio waves through an antenna to deliver or exchange radio signals, so as to access wireless network. As consumers' requirements for appearance and functions of the portable electronic device continuously increase, an available space for each component in the portable electronic device becomes much smaller, which limits the available space for an antenna.
As well known by those skilled in the art, a basic concept of antenna design is that a frequency band of wireless signals received or transmitted by an antenna is related to a current path provided by the antenna, which restricts a basic dimension of the antenna. In addition, if wireless signals to be received or transmitted cover multiple frequency bands, the antenna design becomes more complicated, and the objective of multi-band operation may not be achieved in a restricted environment.
Therefore, how to reduce the required space of an antenna and also maintain the antenna in normal operation becomes one of the industry goals.